


Goku Black in Hell Vol 2 1

by 04ijordan



Series: Goku Black in Hell [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Not Much To Say 😜





	Goku Black in Hell Vol 2 1

Black and Towa wake up in the graveyard area of the Demon Realm. As they stand up a whole bunch of Dark Empire Guards surround them as Black seemingly regains his strength Black goes Super Saiyan Rosé shocking all them at his immense power. Black then tells them he really can't get no piece when it comes to mortals as to why they must be exterminated. Black then goes on a rampage charging at them. He stabs one guards in the head with a Ki shaped autopsy probe.  
he kills another one and another one. Another one he Slashed with a Ki scalpel.  
another one he Impaled and ripped in half with a Ki spear.  
killed one with his Divine lasso. He kills another mone by Head slamming them onto the floor.  
he then steps on defeated guys skull killing him he he then does some more killing (killing seven people). He then uses his rosé kamehameha melting one guy away.  
he kills another one with Ki Knife thrown in the back.  
he then kills another one.  
and another one and another one. He then melts someone with his invisible eyes lasers.  
he the Head bashs two people together.  
then does it again to two more guards. He then Arm ripped/broken a guard and thrown against a shard on the wall.  
he impaled another guy on the shard.  
he then does a Jaw bashed in.  
he then Drowned another guy in deep lava geyser.  
he then Stabbed a guy with metal rod, face crushed.  
he kills another one. He kills 8 more people and that person melts away.  
He then makes A guard assault another guard, forcing Black to slit her throat with a his Divine lasso. He then kills the final one with a GOD SPLIT CUT. He then closes his eyes and says great now I have to go clean myself. Towa then tells him that she kept count he knows killing 214.8 million Dark Empire guards in just that little time and how infatuated and intrigued she is with how bloodlusted he is for mortals. Inside south of the demon realm, As she stands beside Black she leans up against his side with her left hand on his chest she then proceeds to gently whisper something in his ear. I like how you do things, she tells him. She then says you must be tired she grips the back of his shirt in her fists and kisses him he then takes time to relax, a feeling of smooth sensation starts to go down her back which is starting to make her sweat as she then rest on his stomach. She doesn’t want him to see her face because it is blowing up inside, red and furious, and she’s grimacing at the his pink god-like eyes which is cool when he puts his hand on her back to help him push her back into him, as they proceed to go fully unclothed he deeply inserts himself answering all their pleasures.


End file.
